


My Love, I Hope You Trust Me

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: 'My love, I hope you trust me when I say you have a perfect body.'The Spellmans decide to have a day trip to the beach and Marie helps Zelda with her insecurities.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	My Love, I Hope You Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Ugly by Nicole Dollanganger, which is a beautiful song btw <3
> 
> My requests are open so please send them in on my tumblr @vinegartomspellman, all information about requests are on there too <3

Marie knocked on the door of the bedroom she shared with Zelda. She heard some bumping before Zelda called out, "Come in!" Marie opened the door to see Zelda sat on the bed, wrapped in a dressing gown. "Hilda said we'll be leaving at 11." Marie said, kissing her forehead before going over to the wardrobe and opening it. She took out her dark green swimsuit and changed into it and then wrapped her yellow swimsuit cover up around her. "Are you going to get ready ma cherie?" She asked the redhead, who was still sat on the bed, looking down at her feet. Zelda reluctantly stood and went over to the wardrobe and took out some trousers and a shirt. "Cherie, we're going to the beach, not a conference." Marie laughed, wrapping her arms around Zelda's waist. "I know." She sighed, not looking Marie in the eyes. "What's wrong Zels?" Marie asked, cupping Zelda's cheek and gently caressing it with her thumb. "I can't wear a swimsuit." She mumbled, still not looking up. "Why not?" Marie asked softly. "I'm not confident like you. I'm not beautiful like you. After what Faustus did and the scars he left, I can't show my body. I'm too ugly." She quietly said and a single tear ran down her cheek. Marie gasped. "Cherie! You are beautiful! Please never put yourself down. These scars, they do not make you any less beautiful, any less worthy of being confident." She kissed Zelda softly. "You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and I love you." She said once she pulled away. "I love you too." Zelda replied, finally looking her in the eye. Marie kissed her again before Zelda pulled away. "I need to get ready." She said, pecked Marie on the lips then went back over to the wardrobe and pulled out her back swimsuit. Marie smiled and left her to get ready.

Zelda came out into the hallway a few minutes later, wearing her black swimsuit and a white swimsuit cover up. "Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Marie said, kissing her. Zelda blushed. "You can't see my scars right?" She asked. "No Zels and even if you could, it wouldn't matter. Tu es magnifique." She replied, running a hand through Zelda's perfectly curled red hair. She took her hand and they went down the stairs together. "Finally, I thought we'd have to leave without you." Sabrina said from where she was sitting on the stairs. Zelda rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. They all got into the car and drove to the beach. 

Ambrose and Sabrina ran straight to the sea, leaving the adults to set up. Marie placed a towel onto the sand and laid on it. "Come." Marie said, looking up at Zelda and patting the space beside her. She sat down beside her but Marie pulled her into her arms so she was laying down too. Zelda giggled and cuddled into her. Hilda smiled at them from where she was sitting on her deckchair. This was the happiest she had seen her sister in so long and it filled her with so much joy.

Zelda pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and looked up at Marie, who was watching her fondly."You truly are stunning, my girl." She said, tucking some stray hair behind Zelda's ear and kissing her forehead. "So are you." She replied, resting her head on Marie's chest and placing a kiss in the crook of her neck. The sweet moment was ruined by Ambrose and Sabrina running towards them shouting, "Auntie!" Zelda sat up and looked at them. "Yes?" She scowled. "Can we get ice creams? Please?" Sabrina asked, using puppy eyes. "Hilda can buy you them." She said, lying back against Marie again. "Oh come on Zee, I'd quite like an ice cream too. Let's all go." Marie said from where she was laying. "Fine." Zelda sighed and stood up. The teens both whooped and began running towards the ice cream shack. Hilda followed after them, leaving the two lovers behind.

Marie took Zelda's hand as they walked. Zelda rested her head on her shoulder. She smiled. "I love you Zee." She whispered into her hair. "I love you too Marie."


End file.
